


Hold On To Me

by InfinityofNeonStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: //posted elsewhere too, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, after all, amirite, and i havent read through this recently, anyyyyyyyyyyyyyway, at least I think so, but i wasn't that into it, but not everything and every moment can be poetry incarnated, by draco malfoy, does anyone use tags like they're supposed to?, everythings difficult, gets FUCKED, i did dracos pov, i hope its still as good as i remember, i miss when poetry ran through my veins like stardust, i wanna start writing again, it was part of a roleplay than me and someone else did, its been a long while, lort i feel bad for not remembering who it is and when i figure it out ill credit them too, love u draco, maybe this time around ill appreciate it more, nice smut too, probably, so im gonna escape in writing again, so maybe this will encourage me to try, useless tags, well i had this up before, when your world sucks just create a new one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityofNeonStars/pseuds/InfinityofNeonStars
Summary: Harry and Draco fuck. It's nice.





	Hold On To Me

Draco shut up. He got like this sometimes, too emotional to speak without hurting someone or himself. He had that feeling of wanting to be alone forever and of never wanting to be alone again. "I used to write poetry," he said, suddenly, not expecting it. "I wrote about you a lot. Not by name, but by spirit. 'He has stars in his eyes as he puts a black hole in my throat, constellations clouding my mind. I name off the stars instead of telling him how beautiful he is. He wouldn't believe me anyway, so I name off more stars. I compliment him for each one I see, until I run out of stars to count.' As you can see, I'm very wordy, though, I could revive century old dead languages and never be able to describe just how wonderful you are." He also rambled a lot, he realized.

Harry listened carefully, swallowing at one point. He remained silent and his head stayed against the pale stones if the floor, his dark curls surrounding his face like a crown. He didn't feel like a prince, though, only with Draco's he felt royal. "That's beautiful. Am I really that beautiful to you?" Harry asked, quietly but earnestly. He didn't think that was the truth, he thought that Draco wasn't thinking straight when he wrote that. How could he be that beautiful? Perhaps the truth to them was just a point of view? "I loved it." Harry murmured, his voice deep and angled from how his head was positioned. A smile danced upon his lips as he remained placid through the silence, a warm feeling caged in his chest. "No one has said anything so sweet to me as that."

"They should. You really are-- fuck. Harry, you're wonderful. Truly, madly fucking perfect." Draco turned around on Harry's lap as he spoke, kissing his neck gently, his hand resting on Harry's chest. "I could write about you for the rest of time and never run out of things to say." He nipped at Harry's jaw, running his free hand down Harry's side, grasping at his hip.

Harry rested his his hands on the small of Draco's back, listing to every word with the utmost sincerity. "Thank you." Harry said quietly, truly not knowing what to say. He loved what Draco said so much, but he didn't have the words to say it. He wasn't as wordy as Draco. The thankfulness showed his face, though, and he hoped Draco could see it. He let out a breath moan Draco ran his hand up his side, and pressed kisses to his neck and jaw.  
Draco's breathing sped up slightly, getting heavier. He nipped at Harry's earlobe, pulling on it. He pulled Harry's body closer to his by his waist, no room left for anything but the water trapped between their skin. Draco bit his way to Harry's collarbone, licking his way up it, nipping it all the way down. "Your skin is like a drug-- I never want to forget the taste."

Harry went back to running through Draco's hair, loving the feeling of Draco pressed against him. He couldn't get enough of it. Moaning softly again as Draco nipped at him, Harry's hips bucked slightly, without him even noticing. "You don't have to. You can taste me whenever you like." Harry said, wicking with a chuckle.

"I'm selfish, Harry." He wrapped one hand tightly to the middle of Harrys back, grabbing his arse. "I'll ruin you for other people. Is that what you want?" He bit down hard, not hard enough to draw blood, but HARD on his neck, fingers grasping tightly at his shoulder, bruising. "I'll make you in unmentionable ways. There won't be an inch of skin left untouched, and if you ever leave, you've feel all the the times I touched you, pet you, held you.." he held the other boy tightly against the tiles, wedged between them and his own body. "I'll make sure you can't think the word 'love' or 'home' without my imagine popping in your head. I'll bruise you so beautifully you'll beg me to break your bones. You might forget what I say but Harry, you'll never forget how I made you feel. Your heart is in your stomach beating so hard you think it'll break your ribs, your throat is tight and scratchy and it feels like you've just downed 6 shots but I promise you, you haven't drank anything other than my words, yet you still feel intoxicated on them, don't you?" Draco bit Harrys lip hard, pulling on it roughly. "If you let me love you, if you love me in return, you'll never feel this way about anyone again. You'll struggle to remember how you felt before you felt this way. We are rough, violent. It won't always be gentle kisses and whispered promises. Sometimes it's hard fucks and bloody knuckles, but I swear to you, you'll never, ever, want to feel any other way again. So again, Harry, I'm telling you I'm going to ruin you, and it's going to be done so beautifully you won't even realize until it's too late. Are you sure, absolutely positive, that you want me? Do you want me to break up and build you up in the same hour? Or do you want someone who will be gentle with you? Because that, that isn't me. Do you want me to ruin you, or do you want me to pick up old boundaries and make you bleed without the love?"

"I want you." Harry flinched slightly when Draco bit his neck, but he also moaned when Draco grabbed at his ass. His Adam's apples bobbed slightly, his breath baited and hot. "Malfoy, you can ruin me all you want. I don't really care at this point, as long as I'm yours. And that you fuck me, because this teasing is going to drive me even more bonkers." Harry took a deep breath, his eyes flaring brighter, exalting the green in his vision. "I can drink more than six shots, but I'll never get as drunk as them than with your words." Harry murmured, his curls slightly damp from the water. He loved it when Draco bit his lip, another melodic moan leaving his lips, despite the small amount of blood he could taste. "I'm not gentle. I'm anything but. You can ruin me all you want. I'm already ruined, but not in the way you think. You can ruin the rest of me, because I don't want gentle kisses and whispered promises. I know promises are broken and I know whispered don't carry in a storm, and I'm telling you now, I'm a hurricane. I have ghosts and you'll have to put up with them to. You'll have to deal with me at my best and my worst, and I hope you're ready for that. You can have me as long as you don't leave me; I've had enough of being left. So if you can promise me that, you can ruin me all you want. You can make bleed and scream, as long as you don't leave me after." Harry raised an eyebrow, his face flushed and red.

"Fuck," is the one consistent thought he'd perpetually had about Harry Potter his entire life. The different types of "fucks" had changed over the years. In first year it was "fuck, this boy has rejected me, what a cock," and now it was "fuck, this boy has accepted me, and I want his cock." He growled into Harrys ear, enjoying the feel of skin against skin from chest to groin. "Never say I didn't warn you." He trailed his hand from Harrys arse to his cock, grabbing and squeezing it, sizing it up. He had to admit, he was a little nervous, having never done this before. His cock slid easily between Harrys arse-cheeks, rubbing gently as he slowly stroked Harrys cock. There was nothing harsh about this movement. He wanted to break Harry with his teases. Draco kissed him, a rough kiss becoming gentle and light as he loosened his grip even more on Harrys cock.

Harry couldn't help but cock his hip forward when Draco finally grabbed his cock, his grip in Draco's hair tightening drastically. Finally, Draco was actually touching him, and Harry was submitting to Draco Malfoy. Harry was surprised at himself, giving Draco this much power over him. Harry was wary of giving anyone an upper hand, but in an intimate situation like this, he fell into a secondary position. It was odd, but it felt right. So, after a moment, he let his fears go and let Draco have his rein- he didn't know what else to do. Harry moaned again, loving the way Draco touched him, but it was so teasing. It was drive Harry mad. "Please, please...." Harry hissed under his breath, which was significant. Harry never, ever begged for anything. But before he knew it, Draco was kissing him, and Harry was kissing back.  
Draco bucked his hips when Harrys grip tightened on his hair. He let out a strangled moan through the kiss and skirted one hand over Harrys dusty pink nipples, tweaking them playfully. He tightened his grip on Harrys cock as he nipped at his jaw, running his thumb over the head as Draco made his way to Harrys neck, sucking, biting, pulling on the skin. The hand resting on Harrys chest slid its way down his body, reaching behind him. Draco moved his cock out of the way and teased the tip of his finger around Harrys hole, sliding across it and dipping in slightly every once in a while.

Harry was a virgin, and there wasn't anyway around that. Not to say he hadn't gone far, or wanked himself off, because he had-- but he was still a virgin. Saintly Potter wasn't about to remain that way, though. He let his head fall of the edge of the tub with an unrestrained moan, his lips slightly parted as Draco slowly but surely fingered him. He loved the way Draco bit him and suck him, he couldn't get enough. Merlin, Draco was amazing. He'd never, ever get enough of this...  
Draco paused in what he was doing, leaning close to Harry's ear. "We don't have to do this, not right now, not ever, not if you don't want to or aren't sure." He wanted to, more than anything else, but he wasn't going to hurt Harry, he wasn't going to take advantage of him. Harry deserved better than that. He wanted to make sure Harry didn't think this was a mistake in the making--because it would break his heart if he did.

Harry looked up, his expression aghast. "Don't you /dare/ stop." Harry said, his wet curls slicking against his forehead. He gave Draco a chaste, but sincerely wanton kiss to show Draco he was sure. It was the only way he knew how to show Draco. The motion was colored with need, lust, and just a bit of passion. It was a silent grant of consent. "You better finish what you started, Malfoy, or so help me." Harry chuckled with a sly grin, and a wink that could make anyone swoon. He learned that he had an odd ability to draw people in with a wink, he didn't know why. It just seemed to work.

Draco exhaled heavily, nodding as his breathing got even heavier. He slid his first finger into Harry easily, the water proving to be wonderful lubrication for their activities. Harry opened up easily around him as he slid the rest of his finger in, another one right after it. He made sure to go slow incase it hurt--after all, this hadn't been pleasant to do to himself when he had done it, but perhaps it was different when someone else did it? When both fingers were all the way in, he crooked them up in a beckoning motion, trying to hit the right spot that made anal worth it. His cock twitched when he felt just how tight Harry was around his fingers. He wondered how he was ever going to fit his cock in there without hurting the other boy.

Harry wasn't necessarily unprepared for this step, so he took a deep breath and bit his lip. It's not like he hadn't done this to himself, because he most certainly had. He had to find out if he was gay somehow, besides checking out boys when Ginny was trying to get his attention. Which, sadly for her, didn't quite work out. It ended in an awkward conversation, but they were still on good terms. Though, Harry's focus was reign back in when Draco slid another finger in. He winced, his a few choice words in parseltongue (just so he wouldn't offend Draco with his pain fueled cussing), but eventually got used to it. It wasn't as bad with some else doing it, Harry thought to himself. When Draco curved his fingers, though, Harry's back arched. "Fuck, yes." Harry said in English this time, his expression flushed and a bit sinful.  
Draco groaned as he heard Harry curse. He bit his neck to try to keep control. Fuck, he was nervous as hell. He didn't know if he could get through this without having a panic attack, so he did what he always did in situations like this. He stopped feeling. Everything he did from then on was calculated to give the best he could to Harry. He slid down Harry's body, putting his lips around Harry's cock head, gently pushing his fingers in and out of his arse as he continued jerking him off, tongue swirling around the head gently, teasingly. The goal was to slide another finger in while Harry's cock was overloaded with pleasure so it wouldn't be painful. He thought it worked as he slid another finger in with almost no trouble.

Harry stifled another moan, and suddenly stuck his hand out of the tub. He realized he hadn't locked the door, so with a couple nonverbal spells, he had quite a few layered up. After the war, his magic had seemed to flourish. He'd gone through extensive self training during the horcrux hunt, and it seemed to be paying off. He didn't tell many people, however. But he didn't mind using it now, just so some poor soul doesn't walk in on notorious rivals fucking in the bath tub. He moaned again, barely noticing Draco slip in another finger. It didn't hurt much, which was wonderful. Draco really seemed to know what he was doing, especially when it came to teasing him.  
After a few minutes, Draco figured he was stretched enough, and brought his mouth back to Harry's. He kissed him ferociously, hungrily, biting his bottom lip hard. He trailed bites and kisses across his jawline to his ear. He hoped he left love marks in his place. "Ready?" He asked, his voice heavy, lower than he'd ever heard it before. He had practically growled it out without meaning to. It wasn't his fault Potter was so damn hot.

Harry loved it when Draco bit his lip, as if the sharp pain caused a high in him. He ignored the small amount of blood and nodded vehemently. "Yes, Merlin, I'm ready." Harry matched Draco's deep voice, his tone rough and lustful. He knew there were going to be hickeys littered up and down his neck, but he didn't care in the moment. He most likely wouldn't care after the moment, either. He just wanted Draco to fuck him. /Hard/.

Draco lined the head of his cock up to Harry's hole, groaning as it slid inside. He paused before sliding the shaft in, hoping he was going slow enough to not hurt Harry. He paused after sliding all the way in, breathing even heavier. He didn't realize he was whispering until he wasn't anymore, pausing to catch his breath. He had been right, Harry was fucking /tight/, it almost hurt.

Harry bit his lip as Draco slid into him, so much that it drew blood from the places Draco had previously bit him. He wasn't going to lie; it did hurt. Obviously, Harry knew it would, as it did for all first times. But then again, this had to happen at some point, right? Taking a deep breath, Harry git used to it after a moment. He was okay, he was okay. Well, he would be if he told himself that enough times, right?  
Draco stayed still a moment longer. "Alright?" His throat was tight, he wasn't sure how he managed to get the one word out, let along the rest he wanted to say. He was emotional, to be truthful. How couldn't you be in a situation like this? He kissed Harry's neck gently, hoping he hadn't hurt him. He didn't want to be the reason for his pain, especially not like this.

Harry nodded after a moment, finding an immense amount of comfort in the kiss being pressed to his neck. It didn't hurt so much anymore, it was just something to get used to. Something that would be fine after a few moments of enduring the pain. He gently ran a hand through Draco's hair, sensing that the blond was a bit emotional in the moment. Not to be insensitive, because Harry was too. He was just focused on something else in the moment.  
Draco kissed him, snaking one hand into his hair as he pulled out almost all the same, slowly pushing back in. Again and again, going slightly faster each time, he thrusts his hips gently upwards, aiming to hit Harry's G-Spot on each thrust. With one hand still wrapped around Harry's cock, he matched his wanking to his thrusts, hoping it felt good. He couldn't keep his moans down, some of them making his voice crack as he tried to tell Harry how fucking beautiful and wonderful he was. He was rambling but he didn't care anymore--everything felt too fucking good.

Harry was gripping Draco so hard when he started slowly thrusting that he could've sworn there'd be marks left on his arms. But after a while, the discomfort faded, and Draco was hitting just the right. His grip eased up and he soon was moaning loudly, and he didn't even try to keep them down. Draco was doing a superb job at this, and even if Harry couldn't voice it coherently, his moans of pleasure did all the talking. He continued to run a hand through Draco's hair, his own head pressed against the edge of the bath tub, moaning Draco's name.

Draco bit Harry's collarbone. He didn't want to leave any sharp angle unmarked-- what could he say? He was possessive. With one hand in Harry's hair, he moved the other from his cock to his upper back. Everything about this moment was hard and rough. He dug his short nails into Harry's back, pulling at his hair. There would be time later to be gentle. Draco was all rough edges and hard angles, every bone protruding against his skin as he bit harder, thrust faster, moaned deeper. There would be time later to worship Harry's body like the temple it was--now was time to test how far he could push it before it broke.

Harry was absolutely letting go of any control he possessed in the situation and handing it off to Draco. With every rugged and raw movement, every piercing bite, and every thrust, he gave up a little more. He couldn't help it, he'd given up to Draco, the blond could kill him in moment, he wouldn't care. As long as was in Draco's arms when his vision faded, he'd be fine with it. He moaned again and again, his voice scratchy and deep, as he gripped Draco almost painfully hard, he knew that he would be leaving at least a few scratches down Draco's back by the time this was over.

Draco was getting close. If you didn't know what was going on, you'd think he had just run twenty miles in five minutes by the sound of his breathing. His grunts were so loud and quick he struggled to get anything out. The last words he was able to say before his breathing got too ragged to make any coherent word was "mark me." He drug his nails down Harry's back, bit harder than before into Harry's neck, did anything he could to drown out his thoughts. Everything that had happened in the last few years had come rushing back to him, all his pent up anger and depression and every other emotion he'd covered up and bottled away came pouring out within his thrusts. He felt tears in his eyes and shut them tight, refusing to give in. This was supposed to be a tender, beautiful moment, and instead it was fast and hard. He felt like lightening was running through his veins. This moment was firecrackers when he asked for classical music. With a few more rough, sloppy thrusts, red thunder exploded in his head, and he came, screaming Harry's name.

Harry was nearing, dare say verging, on the edge when Draco was speeding his thrusts like a machine. His own breathing was just as haggard when Draco spoke something you really had to be straining to hear, but Harry managed to, and he might as well comply. He managed to crane his neck and placed his lips on Draco's neck, and he gave a sharp bite, marking Draco as his own. He wasn't gentle, but then again, neither was Harry in general. He was a roaring storm, a raging fire, a hurricane with sparks of light. It shine through with every scratch and bite and hickey he colored on Draco's porcelain skin. This moment was supposed to be soft, depicted as a holy time and slow, brushing and sanding away any roughness or pain. No, this was a celebration of abrasion, and a funeral for a soft religion. Harry bit a moan into Draco's neck as he came, nearly at the same time as Draco, love bites and painted scratches decorating their delicate skin.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's chest, never more grateful that they were in the bath. He felt like all of his muscles were sore, and the ones that weren't, would be the next day. The water around them was becoming cold, and it was really ruining what Draco thought was supposed to be an amazing moment. Not that he didn't feel great--he did, he felt wonderful, but he had always been under the impression that your first time was supposed to change you in some way or another. It felt to him like another thing he'd done that he wouldn't forget--though, this memory was definitely better than the others in the same category. He looked up at Harry and kissed his neck gently. Nothing was more important to him than making sure he hadn't fucked up and hurt Harry in some unmentionable way he hadn't meant to. He rubbed slow, soft circles into the other boy's back, listening to his heart beat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest until he couldn't tell which was Harry's and which was his. After a few more minutes, he finally found the words he was trying to say, and he hoped they summed up exactly how he felt, because he wasn't quite sure just what exactly he did feel.  
Harry held Draco, oddly aware of his own breathing as he closed his eyes. He knew he was going to feel this in the morning, because the two young men hadn't exactly gone easy on each other. He was probably going to have to carry Draco again, because he could. Despite what Draco said about his eating habits, Harry reminded himself with a bitter disregard, but that thought soon left his mind. Draco was littering his neck with kisses, and he was happy. This moment, ironically, seemed rather mundane. Perhaps he was just told that a first time was going to hurt the deepest, and that you suddenly have a new perspective of life. That fucking at least once gives you bragging rights, like a medal that says, "This kid isn't a /total/ loser, if at least one person thought he was hot enough to bang". That thought caused Harry's lips to quirk into a smile, as he stared at the arching ceiling of the Prefect's Bathroom. When Draco finally spoke, though, Harry's forest green eyes fell open as he looked up. "Of course." Harry murmured in response, placing a kiss on the side of Draco's head. "I certainly can't let go of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright.


End file.
